<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the First Time in Forever by FrozenSnowWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903691">For the First Time in Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch'>FrozenSnowWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa-centric (Disney), Frohana (Disney), Gen, Post-Frozen (2013), Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa takes her first bath in 13 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the First Time in Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa looked at the steaming bathwater with some trepidation. 13 years. The last time she’d been in a bathtub she’d been eight and her sister five. Her mother had poured warm, soapy water over their heads with a white pitcher and soft linens waited afterwards to dry them.</p>
<p>After that the baths froze as soon as she touched the water. Once with her mother’s fingers still inside; Iduna had pretended she was fine, but Elsa had seen the reddened skin and the alarm when her mother couldn’t draw back her fingers. So, she got used to using snow, ice, and soaps to bathe in her room and her parents never asked her about taking a bath again. At first Elsa used to dream about the warmth, and then she dreamt about her mother’s touch when she bathed her.</p>
<p>Now she couldn’t remember the feel of either.</p>
<p>Elsa took a deep breath and let her icy robe melt away as she stepped into the bath. The warmth crept up her legs and Elsa let herself sink into the heat. The perfumed bubbles tickled her nose and for a moment she closed her eyes, leaned her back against edge of the tub, and sighed. She suddenly understood Olaf’s obsession with all things warm. Elsa sighed contentedly. She knew she couldn’t reclaim her mother’s touch, but at least she could reclaim this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>